


The Forbidden Love

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Sterek-Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Derek Hale - Freeform, Hit the floor, Jude - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf, Zero - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sterek fans (many) don't know about the ZUDE storyline, this chapter is dedicated to set up for the Sterek/Zude meet in the next chapter. As this story is told from Jude Kincade's precpective (as of now), the story will focus a bit more on figuring out his place with Zero.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Forbidden Kiss

Jude had been a junior agent for Zero for quite some time now. Zero bought a Porsche for Jude and announced to him that he wants Jude to be his main agent. It was such a happy day for Jude. His Zero, I mean Zero got him a Porsche and made him the main agent. Only a few days later, here he is, sitting in a limousine after just having kissed Zero because Zero was upset. 

Jude wasn't sure where it came from; all he saw was the man he cares for so much sad and upset in front of him. Zero had just simply pulled away afterwards and said, “Dude, you’re gay! It’s fine! I mean you’re barking up the wrong tree, but clearly barking,” Jude had just yelled after Zero, “I’m not gay.”

It’s awkward just sitting here now. He should get home. Zero has a shoot in the morning and as his agent, Jude needs to be there. Jude was driving home when he saw this beautiful spot by the woods. 

“I suppose I can sit here for a little while,” he thought to himself.

He got out of his car and made his way to the rock. He just laid on the rock and stared up at the stars.

“So pretty. I guess I shouldn't even be looking at the stars after the kiss. . .can’t risk my man card,” he muttered to himself. 

“Admiring natural beauty doesn't make you a woman, and especially not after having kissed a person you love,” said someone coming out of the bushes. 

Jude sat up quickly.

“Chillax. I usually come here to think and I just heard you muttering. No harm done,” said a young boy with dark brown hair and a set of moles adoring his face down to his neck and disappearing into his plaid shirt.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” he said, pulling out his hand from his pocket and extending it. Jude shook his hand and supplied, “I'm Jude. I’ll go.”

“No, it’s fine. You can stay,” the boy--Stiles--said sitting on the other edge of the rock.

“They are beautiful, right?”

“Huh?”

“The stars,” Stiles said pointing up. Jude looked up and said, “Ah. . .yes. . .they are pretty. . .so you from around here?”

“Wow, you get down to business!” Stiles said laughing, making Jude blush.

“Sorry, it’s a habit. Comes with the job!” Jude said embarrassed. 

“What you do?” Stiles said laying down on the rock. Jude just sat there awkwardly and rubbed his hands together to reply in a way that made him come off as a strong person. Not being strong or not making it in the NBA world was his biggest fear. 

“I’m an agent,” Jude said carefully.

“Like a secret agent?” Stiles said propping on his elbow.

“What?” Jude said laughing, “No! Why would I tell you if I was a secret agent? I’m an agent for NBA players--well of one--Zero of L.A. Devils.”

“Oh that’s so cool!” Stiles said relaxing his elbow to lay down again, “I always wanted to meet someone famous.”

“I’m not famous. Zero is, but I’m not.”

“Ahhhh. . .I see. . .you love him. . .don’t you?”

“What? No! He’s my player--I mean I’m his agent! It’s not like that, okay! I’m not gay!”

“You don’t have to be gay to love a man, Jude! I mean I’m bisexual. I know some people who are pansexual. It’s all good. The only thing that matters is that you are a loving human being who loves other humans.”

“Okay, maybe I did kiss him. . .but he was upset because his girlfriend destroyed his reputation to get revenge and then he said I was gay and he was okay with it and left for his play offs!”

“That’s so adorable! Did he kiss you back?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“Really? Adorable? How old are you, Stiles?” Jude asked rolling the eyes.

“20! Thank you, very much!” Stiles said proudly, “now tell me, did he kiss you back?” 

“I guess. I mean we didn’t really use tongue but he didn’t exactly push me away,” Jude said confused, “Anyways! Why am I even talking to you? I don’t even know you! You could be reporter for all I know,”

“Really, dude? Really? I look like a reporter to you? And may be because you don’t exactly know me and prolly won’t even meet me again, so I prolly won’t judge you. That’s the only reason why we don’t talk to our friends and family or even the people we are pinning on, because we don’t want to be rejected.”

Jude laid down besides Stiles, “That’s an awful lot of wisdom for a 20 year old. Why am I getting the feeling that you are dealing with something similar?”

“Maybe, I was,” Stiles said slowly and Jude waited patiently for Stiles to continue, “I met him when I was 16 years old. In the woods.”

“In the woods? Really?” Jude said smiling, “what’s with you and meeting men in the woods?”

Stiles laughed and answered, “It’s not like that. I was out there with my best friend. He had dropped his inhaler the night before.”

“What were you guys doing there the night before?”

“We were looking for a body.”

“Like a dead body?"

"No, a body of water. Dumbass! Of course, a dead body!"

"Should I be scared or perhaps run away from you kicking and screaming?"

Stiles laughed loudly, “Naah. You're fine! My dad's the sheriff of our little town and it was always so boring down there that I use to listen to his dispatch calls. . .Scott and I went looking for the body and he dropped his inhaler."

"And he went with you?"

"He was an idiot back then! Same as me! Well, we're still idiots!" Stiles said laughing, "anyways, we met, we fought, and we use to hate each other. It was epic."

"When did you fall in love with him?"

"The first time I saw him. I didn't realize then that all the fighting was because I was madly in love with him. I was scared he doesn't like me, so I didn't tell him for two years."

"How did you guys get together?"

"It was graduation day and I went to him to see him. It had just rained and he was out running and was drenched and his clothes were sticking to him. I just lost myself in him and I kissed him. We've been together for two years, now. Tell me about you and your guy."

"Well, I was his junior agent but he made me his main agent and got me that Porsche," Jude said pointing to the Porsche near by. 

Stiles whistled loudly, "he got you a Porsche and you still don't think he loves you."

"See, that's the thing," Jude said making a face, "he gave me the car first and then I kissed him and he told me if I'm gay it's fine but things aren't going to work with him. I don't know what else am I suppose to say to that?"

"He likes you. . .he just seems like he's scared of making a commitment. 

"You think so? But how can you tell?"

"Yes, I think so. He gave you a car and not just any car, he gave you a Porsche. He's buying expensive things means he's courting you. You responded well and kissed him. He told you what you needed to hear so that you had time to think about it and decide. Mine use to do that. Standard practice." 

"Never thought of it like that," Jude said checking his watch, "oh my god!" he said sitting up, "it's 11:45 pm already! Zero has a 9 am shoot tomorrow!"

Stiles smirked at Jude. Jude rolled his eyes and said, "now what?"

"Nothing. You are just so into him, it's cute," Stiles said getting up and dusting his pants, "I hope it works out. See you around," said Stiles as he walked back into the bushes.

“I guess I should get home as well, then,” Jude whispered to himself.

Jude stepped into his car and took off home. Today was a weird day, maybe he did like Zero. Maybe not loved him yet, but definitely like him and kiss him again.


	2. The Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek fans (many) don't know about the ZUDE storyline, this chapter is dedicated to set up for the Sterek/Zude meet in the next chapter. As this story is told from Jude Kincade's precpective (as of now), the story will focus a bit more on figuring out his place with Zero.

Jude walked into the complex to see Zero sitting. . .no. . .more like chilling on the chairs in front of the bleachers.

"Why are you just sitting here? That's _Inside Sports Network'_ s skin shoot of the year! You need the different image!"

"I'm knee-deep in prostitutes, right now. Thanks to Asha! I think, they can keep worshiping the image they have already!"

Ughhhh! Why does he have to be so stubborn? And cute? Focus, Jude! You have to do something. You have to fix his image. The faster his image is fixed, the faster he can go to his normal life, and the faster you can forget that kiss. Jude walked to the photographer's assistant to shout at him.

"He's going to get in the shoot," Jude said, pointing back at Zero.

"Sorry, the shot's set," the assistant said making a face.

"Unset it!"

"We're kinda on a tight schedule!"

"Then you better get started! Or I pull Derek Roman from the shoot!" Jude yelled loudly.

The assistant gave Jude a long look and finally gave up and sighed, "fine, hurry up!"

Jude turned around with a smudge smile appearing on his face to find an amused Zero staring at him. Jude rolled his eyes and slapped him on the shoulder, "get in there!"

Zero stood up with a smirk and started to remove his shirt and then suddenly stopped and said, "you sure you aren't doing this just to see me naked?"

Jude blushed and said, "ha ha, very funny."

Zero then slowly removed his pants while asking Jude, "wanna oil me up?" and winking.

Jude blushed again and just shook his head. Okay, they just kissed and now they have inside sex jokes and innuendos? Damn. . .that ass. . .okay, stop, Jude! Seriously! Stop with the blushing and staring at that sexy ass and the gloom and doom that is Zero. Jude needs to get out of here before he gets into a very obvious situation. . .in his pants. . .

Jude headed to the cafe on first floor to catch up on some news before he went home. Working as an agent had its perks, but the PR sector of this job got really tedious. It was the same old tactics used on all and every piece of news and we keep on wanting them to work. They don't always work though. Thanks to Zero's ex-girlfriend,Jelena aka Scheming Manipulative Bitch, her rival Asha had thought she was destroying Jelena's reputation when Jelena had just planted fake evidence to ruin Zero's reputation.

Don't get me wrong. Zero is no saint. Zero had asked Jelena to pick between him and her ex, Terence by threatening to throw off the entire season. Jelena saw that as a threat to her position and decided to take out Zero and her rival Asha with the same stone. Asha was rather disappointed for causing Zero trouble and apologized in front of the media to clear her conscience, but that doesn't clear up Zero's tainted reputation.

Jude was really pissed off, but he focused back on the news. It was a big part of his job. Apparently, there was a Devil's party tonight and all the press will be there! Well, looks like tonight is a good night for some partying and improving some image.

"Hey!"

Jude looked up to see the photographer's assistant standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Hi! Listen, I'm sorry for being assertive and rude in there, just looking out for a client."

"No, it's cool, you're cool!" The photographer's assistant said shuffling his feet. He seemed to be debating something internally when he suddenly took out one of his hands and extended it to Jude. "I'm Danny, by the way."

Jude awkwardly shook his hand and replied,"Ummm. . .I'm Jude."

"Nice. . .ummm, hey listen," Danny said slowly, "could I, could I get your number?"

Jude just stood there for a minute and then understanding hit him, "oh. . .uh. . .I'm not. . .um. . .you know. . .I'm not. . .uh. . ."

"Aaah. One of those," Danny said reaching into his pocket and producing a business card, "here, I'm cool too," he said, smiling at Jude.

Jude silently took the card and tried to glance it and looked up only to see Danny walking to the counter to order himself a coffee. So, it seems Danny thought Jude was still in the closet instead whatever the hell it was he was trying to say. Yeah, what was he trying to say? 'Sorry, I'm pining over a straight guy!" Maybe? Well, it's not like he had a real chance with Zero, maybe he should take this opportunity with Danny.

Jude pulled out his cell and sent: ' _There is a Devil's party tonight. I might be there. Wanna hang out there?'_

" _Sure :)"_ came the reply.

Jude must've passed out on his couch after coming home, because that's where he currently is. With the TV on and someone knocking like crazy on the door. He got up rubbing his eyes as he made his way to open the door, only to find Zero standing at his doorstep in a t-shirt and jogger pants.

"Finally! I've been knocking forever!"

"Umm. . .sorry, I dozed off on the couch," Jude said, closing the door behind him, "Why aren't you dressed?"

Zero gave him a confused look and replied, "what's wrong with this?"

"We have a Devil's party to get to! You can't go in sweatpants! Everyone's going to be there."

"Look, I don't want to go to some party where everyone's going to be dissing me. Especially, if Asha's going to be there, she's the one who brought this whole thing on me."

"And that's an even bigger reason for you to go! She formally apologized in front of press and for PR's sake, you have to forgive her!"

"Hmmm. . .you seem antsier than usual," Zero said, narrowing his eyes at Jude, "I think you have your own reasons to get to this party."

"I. . .umm. . .may have told someone that I'll be there. . ."Jude said, pretending to be interested in all the shirts in his closet.

"Who?" Zero asked smirking.

"Danny. The photographer's assistant."

Zero sighed and got off the sofa and pushed aside Jude as he helped himself to Jude's closet. Jude picked up his already set out clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change. He returned to half of his closet on his couch and a shirtless Zero with his hands on his hips, assessing the shirts.

"Don't you have any v-necks? These are all button downs."

"You look pretty, let's go, until we still have a party to get to."

"Chill. I'm sure, Danny, the photographer's assistant will be fine."

"Sounds like someone's jealous!" Jude said smirking.

"Really, Jude? What's next? You're gonna double dog dare me to go?" Zero said, pulling a grey t-shirt over his head.

"Do you not wanna go or do you not want me to go to the party?"

"No one's stopping you." Zero said shrugging and gesturing at the door.

"Fine, Danny's waiting."

Jude had literally moved two feet forward when he felt Zero's hand on his chest pushing him backwards, "You don't even know the guy!" Zero said looking Jude in the eyes.

"I'm about--" was all that came out Jude's mouth before there was a tongue shoved down his throat. Somebody was kissing him. Zero was kissing him. Holy mother of god! This was happening. Jude's excitement was short lived as Zero pulled back to look at Jude as if asking him for permission to continue. Jude couldn't stop himself from pulling Zero in for a kiss and before he knew it, he was against the wall getting kissed and clothes were coming off and he woke up fucked. Literally. In every sense of the word.

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like the first chapter, I'll be updating soon if I get some positive responses.


End file.
